I'm Yours
by Penelopee13
Summary: Set right before the epilogue in Mockingjay. Peeta and Katniss are finally happy together! They help each other get through the nights of nightmares and flashbacks. *Spoilers for Mockingjay but still can read if you haven't read it.* Better than summ.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Yours**

After the minding numbing nightmares and flashbacks, "You love me?" Peeta ask. "Real or not real?"

I tell him, "Real."

"You mean that?" He asks and nod yes. "You, Katniss Everdeen is finally truly saying she loves me, the baker's boy?"

"Peeta, you know I love you." I say as he pulls me into his arms.

"I know but I still like nagging you about it." He says kissing my head.

"Yes, because it's so funny." I say getting up to dress in comfortable pants and a plain shirt. "Want me to show you my father's lake?" I ask pulling on a pair of boots.

"Are you sure you want to?" Peeta says unsure of himself.

"Why wouldn't I? I trust you, Peeta plus I don't really want to be alone today." I say thinking of Gale coming here to visit me and his family that moved back here recently.

"Hey, it's okay." He says wrapping me in a hug. "I thought you were happy about Gale coming?"

"Well, I was at first but I just keep thinking of the bombing at the Capital. Oh, Peeta, what if it was Gale's fault that – that P-Prim is dead?" I halfway yell and clutch to Peeta as I cry.

"Shhhh…" Peeta holds me to his chest and rubs my back until I finally stop crying. "Even if it was they didn't know Prim was there with you. I know it hurts, I see it when you cry and that kills me on the inside. I know you, Katniss you still want Gale to your friend, right?"

"Yes, but I don't think I can look at him the same way." I say as I put my hair in the usual braid down middle of my back. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"You tell me and I'll hurt him because he hurt you." Peeta says and I kiss his cheek and whisper my thanks. "Now, you still want to show me the lake?"

"Yes." I answer as I grab my father's hunting coat and my bow and sheath of arrows.

A few hours later, we are sitting together with our feet in the cool water. The spring sun shines down on us as we talk and laugh like we have always been together. I sit against his chest as he tells me of a new painting he want to do. His arms slide around me as we talk of more additions to the book.

"Why do love coming here, Kat?" Peeta asks randomly and upon hearing his nickname for me I relax into him more.

"Because I feel that this is where I belong. Not in District 13, 2 or 8, not in the Capital, here. Where I was raised and where Dad taught me to hunt and swim. Yes, when I think of Gale I get sad but we did have good times. And then there's you." I answer truthfully

"Me?" He asks. "What about me holds you here, in District 12?"

"Easy, you saved me and gave me hope when I didn't know there was any." I answer sitting up and turning to face him.

"I love you." Peeta whispers and leans in to kiss me gently.

After a few more hours, we decided to walk back through the district and make our way home. As we went I shot a few rabbits and put them in the game bag. Halfway to the fence line we join hands and I hum happily thinking of Peeta. For the first time being back home, I feel truly happy.

"The birds still stop to listen." Peeta says as a mockingjay repeats the tune I hummed.

"Not like they did for my Dad." I say as we walk along the fence to opening. My body goes cold when we pass the spot where my old house used to be. Peeta squeezes my hand, pulls me close and wraps an arm around me. We walk through the town seeing old and new faces, waving at various ones who acknowledge us.

As we stop to see Greasy Sae we eat some of her soup and talk to others eating with us. Few ask harmless questions about the Games, our relationship, and few tell me sorry about Prim. We start walking again and stop to see other people that we try to stay close to.

"Gale!" I hear a familiar voice yell. Posy Hawthorne is now running at full speed towards Gale, who is standing where the Peacekeeper whipped him. I stop as I watch the rest of his family hug and welcome him home. Peeta squeezes my shoulders and I look up at him.

"It's okay. I won't let him hurt you emotionally or physically." He says before kissing my head.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I say and seeing the confused look on Peeta's face I say, "He loves me and I love him too just not like you. Whatever happens, I'm yours."

"You better be I've fought too hard and long for you." He whispers to me and kiss me deeply. The gut feeling that I want more comes when I wrap my arms around his neck. Needing air we stop but he rests his forehead on mine.

"Hey, Catnip." Gale's voice breaks through to us and I turn but don't move out of Peeta's grasp.

"Hi, Gale." I say looking at him for the first time in months since the war. "How's the job in District 2?"

"Good, kind of tiring but good. Hey, Peeta." Gale says genuinely.

"Hey. You look good, considering the pod trap and the way I saw you last." Peeta says slightly cold because Gale was supposed to be protecting me when he got trapped.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better too. The two of you look so much better now that everything has been worked out." Gale says. "Hope he treats you well, Catnip or I might have to kill him."

The words _kill__him_ ring through my head viciously making me imagine Gale taking Peeta from me. "You will not touch Peeta!" I say stepping towards Gale angrily. "You'd have to get through me and you couldn't hurt me."

"You're right, Katniss. Hurting you would never happen and I was joking about killing him." Gale says as I realize that he was just kidding and I step back into Peeta's arms.

"It's okay, Kat." Peeta whispers to me. "Don't worry, Gale she is perfectly fine in my arms. We help each other get through everything."

"Good. I'm glad you're happy. It took her long enough to figure out who she loves but she picked the right one." Gale says and Peeta laughs at the comment.

"You have to admit it was a hard choice but I think part of me knew Peeta was the one since he joined the Careers to save me." I say turning to face Peeta and he pulls me close and kisses me. "I love you."

"Always." Peeta says hugging me closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peeta, Haymitch, and I sit around the kitchen table eating and talking. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and I go see who it is. Gale.

"Hi." I say as he steps in the door.

"Hey. Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to come by to apologize about earlier. I didn't know you would take me seriously. I would never hurt Peeta because he means so much to you…" Gale rambles as I shut the door. He only does this when he's nervous.

"Gale, shut it. It's okay, I just can't bare the thought of losing Peeta…" I say as I start towards the kitchen, Gale follows as always. "Look who it was." I say walking towards Peeta.

"Hi, Gale." My boyfriend says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, Peeta, Haymitch." Gale responds sitting down at the table.

"Gale. How's district 2?" Haymitch asks shaking Gale's hand.

"Not bad. We finally are getting things back to normal." He answers. A crash of a plate hitting the floor makes the three of us turn quickly. Peeta stands there with his hands clutched together and his blue eyes have that terrified look in them.

"Katniss?" His voice rings out with a vacant sound to it before his eyes return to normal and he slumps against the counter top.

"Peeta?" I say as I cautiously step towards him. Gale's hands grab my shoulders to stop me. "Let go."

"He might hurt you." Gale says before putting me in the chair he was just sitting in. "And we don't want that to happen. Peeta you okay?"

"He's fine, just move." I say standing up and walking around Gale. "Peeta, are you alright?"

"Yes, just a flashback. I'm fine." Peeta says breathlessly before I step before him and hug his middle. His arms slide around my waist gently.

"Was it bad?" I ask looking up at him. My hands slowly reach up to his face.

"No worse than usual." He answers putting his forehead to mine. "Did I scare you?"

"Don't you every time?" I respond with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, Kat." He says leaning down to kiss my lips gently. "But I think it's payback for all the times you've scared me."

"Yeah, sure it is." I laugh pulling away and start to clean the glass off the floor.

"You alright, Mellark?" Haymitch asks standing beside Gale.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. And Gale, I appreciate you trying to protect Kat but she helps me calm down afterwards." Peeta says sitting down.

"Oh, I see. I didn't know if you could control it quickly." Gale says sheepishly. "Well, I guess I'll get going. See you around."

After Gale leaves Haymitch isn't too far behind. Peeta and I eventually head upstairs to shower and get some sleep. As I lay down cuddled in Peeta's chest, my eyelids become heavy and I drift to sleep.

_I'm looking around the woods in a panic as I hear a scream. Rue! I think and take off running and find her in a snare with Marvel's spear through her. The field changes to the war as I'm fighting through the crowd of children. Prim! As we are getting closer to each other the silver parachutes come raining down and suddenly envelope Prim I flames. My body feels the pain of the burns as I'm staring down into earth seeing Finnick being killed by the rose smelling mutants. My nose burns as I watch Peeta go into frenzy, shouting and cursing me. I feel pain emotionally and physically as I watch Peeta be killed by an unfamiliar Peacekeeper._

"NOOO!" I scream as I wake with a start. My head spins noticing Peeta isn't in the bed with me. I stand ready to run down stairs when my head and heart start pounding. I barely hear footsteps running up the stairs and towards my room over my heart.

"Katniss!" Peeta says as rushes in the and to me. I clutch to him as he embraces me and leads me to sit in his lap on the bed. "Shhhhh…It's okay. I'm right here, nothing will hurt you." He says soothingly as my face is buried in his neck. He rocks me back and forth until I stop crying and pull back to look at him.

"I'm sorry." I mutter as wipe the tears off my face hurriedly.

"Don't be." Peeta says brushing a stray tear away and tucking my hair behind my ear. "There's my Kitty-Kat." He says before kissing my nose. I scrunch my nose up and slightly giggle.

"Meow." I say before we start laughing uncontrollably. "My Dad was the only one who called me that." I say smiling.

"I won't call you that if you-"

"No, I like it. Only you can call me that though." I say laying my head on his shoulder.

"Okay, good. Want some breakfast?" Peeta asks and I nod yes. As I start to crawl out of his lap, he picks me up and carries me down stairs.

"I can walk, you know?" I say defiantly as he sits me down on the counter. The smell of cinnamon rolls hits me and I realize how hungry I am. "Can I have one?" I ask like a little kid.

"Yeah." Peeta laughs and fixes me a plate and hands it to me. As I eat he stands across from me watching me.

"What?" I ask after ten minutes of him just watching me.

"Nothing but you have some icing right here." He says stepping closer and uses his finger to wipe off the icing before eating it. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Stay home with you all day." I say as he puts his hands on either side of my hips to keep me from getting away. I put my plate down and put my hands on his shoulders.

"That would be nice." He says leaning down to me and kissing my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

We pull apart and he picks me up and carries me to the living area. We spend the entire day watching the TV, talking and laughing all while staying in each others arms.

Later that evening Peeta ask me something interesting; "Kat, if we wouldn't have been through the Quarter Quell would we be like this?"

"I hope we would be, Peeta." I say honestly.

"You would have picked me to be with even if it wasn't forced?" He asks tightening his grip on me.

"It would have taken me awhile to realize that I couldn't live without but then yes, Peeta I would _always_ pick you over anyone." I say resting my head on his chest. "I love you, Peeta."

"I love you too, Kitty-Kat." He says kissing my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. Thank you so much for all the reviews! Okay, I know it's been awhile but with school it gets hard to write.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

I walk down the stairs, with bare feet and a bow on my back, quietly as possible. I walk through the kitchen, grab a cheese bread and walk out the door closing it silently. I sit and eat my bread as I pull on my boots. The sun slowly rises as I walk through the town to the once electrified fence and slid underneath it to woods that I'm so familiar with. My senses instantly take in the change of environment as I start towards the lake.

I take down a few rabbits and stuff them in my game bag as I go. I arrive at the lake after about an hour of hunting. I drop my game bag and bow and arrows as I sit to take my boots off. My feet touch the cool water when suddenly I hear someone.

"Hey, Catnip." Gale's voice broke through the silent woods.

"Gale, you scared me!" I say settling back down.

"Well, I thought you were used to my silent feet." He says. "Sorry, though."

"It's okay." I say.

"Where's Peeta?" Gale asked suddenly.

"He's at home, hopefully still asleep." I say thinking of his sleeping form beside me when I woke up this morning. "He said he was going to go to the bakery today and make something."

"Oh, that's cool." Gale said sitting down beside me.

"I thought you were leaving today?" I ask splashing my feet.

"I am but I wanted to talk to you about something and I knew you'd be here." He says picking at the grass.

"Oh, well, what is it?" I ask fearing what he might say.

"Well, I know how much you love Peeta," He starts, "and I'm not going to make you change any of that. He's a perfect guy for you, one who isn't judgmental or all about fighting."

"Gale, what is it? You're rambling." I say looking at him.

"Well, I'm happy for you and Peeta. I just hope realize that he will want marriage and eventually kids." Gale says ripping through me.

"I know this, Gale. I will marry him when he asks me. And about kids, well I know deep within me that having Peeta in them will hopefully balance out their genes they get from me." I say hurriedly and slightly angrily, finally letting everything out in the open. I feel like the world is lifted off me.

"Oh well, good. I have to tell you something, Katniss." Gale says looking at the ground. "I still love you but as a brother. Katniss, I'm engaged."

"That's um, that's great!" I say enthusiastically. _Good, now I can really be happy with Peeta._ My head screamed. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Rose." He says smiling to himself. "She's amazing, beautiful, has an act for dance and I really do love her. Want to see a picture of her?"

"Yeah." I say as he reaches in his wallet to find a picture of her. "She's gorgeous." I say looking at the picture of a blonde, slender girl in her twenties

"Yes, she is." He says as we both stand and walk back to the fence together

We walk and talk about Rose and Peeta and our hopes to marry our loves soon. Gale seems like a new person as he talks about her. We stop at the bakery when I see Peeta through the window.

"Boo!" I shout sneaking up to Peeta. The icing he was using slips as he jumps and falls on counter.

"Kat, you made me mess up." Peeta says as he turns to pull me into his arms. "Mmmm, I missed you though."

"I missed you more, Peeta." I say kissing his lips before sticking my finger in the blue icing on the counter.

"Hey! You can't do that!" He says catching my hand before I can lick it. He pulls me closer as he licks it for me.

"Now, who's being mean?" I say kissing him.

"Okay, should I leave?" Gale's voice broke through to me as Peeta's arms drew me closer.

"Oh, I forgot you were there." I say laughing at this. "Peeta, sweetheart, Gale's engaged! Isn't that great?"

"It is." Peeta says catching my eyes before mouthing; _Are you alright?_ I nod silently thinking of how amazing he is. "Congratulations, Gale."

"Thanks." Gale says. "When's it going to happen for you two?"

"Soon, I hope." Peeta answers kissing my head. "Hopefully she'll say yes." He says touching my nose with a flour covered hand.

"You think I wouldn't?" I shriek jokingly before flicking a handful at Peeta's face and laughing.

"Oh now you're going to get it." Peeta says as I run from him. He chases me around the entire bakery and outside before he catches me around the waist. "Gotcha." He whispers in my ear before tickling me.

"Peeta, stop it!" I shriek while laughing. "Peeta!"

"Would you say yes?" He teases me by tickling more.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I say before turning around in his arms. "A thousand times yes!"

"Are you sure?" Peeta ask as he pulls out a beautiful, round diamond with smaller diamonds around the band. **(A/N: Picture on my page.)**

"Oh my…" I gasp. "Peeta, I um, yes! Yes, yes of course I'm sure!" I exclaim before kissing him fiercely. His fingers slid the ring on my hand as he picks me and spins us.

"I love you, Katniss Everdeen." He says with his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Peeta Mellark."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if I should write an epilogue.<strong>


End file.
